User talk:Honorable Sarah
Userbox I stole one of your userboxes. I liked it I agreed with it so I stole it. If you don't approve leave me a notice and I will remove it. image:haiku2k72_leaf_bg_white_tiny.jpg Carnelain 08:13, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Secondary profession for a warsassin Assassins using axes suck. Please don't put notes like that in, as they give the wrong idea to fresh assassins. -Auron 20:51, 8 May 2007 (CDT) :i recall a very effective build using cyclone axe, sharpen daggers, and high critical strikes. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 20:52, 8 May 2007 (CDT) ::Just because it isn't the current popular build in HA doesn't mean its not viable. --Deathwing 20:55, 8 May 2007 (CDT) :::which was my point with this whole campaign. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 20:55, 8 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Assassins. Using. Axes. Suck. This has nothing to do with HA. It has to do with knowing this from personal experience. I've run an assassin through all three campaigns and in HA/GvG/RA/AB etc etc, and I can tell you that assassins using axes suck. What more do you want? Should I suggest bringing a Hammer next, because hammers do higher crits than axes? When do we draw the line between "it works" and "it is what sins should be doing?" -Auron 20:59, 8 May 2007 (CDT) :::::then offer some qualifing advice, if i though of it, so will some newbie sin, and he won't know better unless we tell him so. having not run a sin/axe build, i can't speak to it's effectivness, but i'm sure someone will try it and we should have an answer, not a blank spot. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 21:03, 8 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::So wait, we need to fill it with equal crap via telling them every combination not to use? That makes zero sense. -Auron 22:06, 8 May 2007 (CDT) :::::::no, just address the major suckness, minor suckness can be ignored (like long splits or similar), just try to leave something useful for the prospective A/W to read, ok? no "X sucks, Y good, Z good" --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 22:09, 8 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Take a look at the A/W section I left. It gave all the advice even the pro A/W's use; warrior IAS for increased DPS, and sparing spammable adrenaline skills (i.e., Fear Me) because assassins double-strike and build adren so fast. We seriously don't need to include "use axes," because that goes against everything an assassin is and does. -Auron 22:15, 8 May 2007 (CDT) :::::Aurons right Sarah, Sin axes are frowned upon everywhere. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 21:01, 8 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::To be honest, I would rather have a new assassin with an axe than a new assassin with Death's Charge. --Deathwing 21:04, 8 May 2007 (CDT) :::::::A simple statement (but more polite) to the effect of "Assassins not using Daggers, Bows, or Scythes are regarded as stupid. Assassins bringing teleports without defense or retreat skills are regarded as dead." might fit here. --50x19px user:Zerris 22:11, 8 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Even bowsins and scythesins are gimmicky and don't deal as much damage as daggersins, even though they might be fun to use. I left the scythe and bow comments in even though they aren't the best of the best, because they're fun to use (unlike axesassins, which suck and are not fun to play). Heh, I had fun leveling a pet up with my A/R bowsin gimmick (hearty jahai rats ftw), but I honestly would not recommend that build to someone starting a sin. -Auron 22:23, 8 May 2007 (CDT) :::::::::They're gimmicky, yeah, but aren't sins gimmicky to start with? -210.3.39.32 22:27, 8 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::Yes. Sins are cheat mode. -Auron 22:39, 8 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::::I wouldn't suggest any new player start as an Assassin, Paragon, Dervish, or Mesmer, TBH. --50x19px user:Zerris 22:29, 8 May 2007 (CDT) :::::::But sadly, many people want to be a ninja. So they chose an assassin. Teleport in and kill them before they know what hit them right? like a ninja? -.- --Deathwing 22:31, 8 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Ever noticed how ninjas first spend 5-10 years of their life practicing self defense? A new Assassin looks exactly like a Ninja would if they didn't have that practice. They'd jump right up to you, impale themselves on your sword, and wonder what went wrong. --50x19px user:Zerris 22:34, 8 May 2007 (CDT) :Dervish, maybe, but why paragon? The class that can C-Space and still deal damage about equivilent to a sword warrior, spam chants and shouts, and not worry about positioning and over-extension. Difficult? Oookay. There has already been a 7 (or 9?) page on why Assassins suck in PvE at guru. It's pretty sad how people insist that Mesmers and Assassins are "unappreciated" classes when they basically aren't needed in PvE. Usable and "Needed" or even "Good" are different. -210.3.39.32 22:33, 8 May 2007 (CDT) ::I never said any of them were bad. I merely said new people should not play them. And Paragons, at one time, were good. After the nerfs, a Ranger beats them hands down. Barrage > any Spear Skill around. And Monks > nerfed Chants. --50x19px user:Zerris 22:36, 8 May 2007 (CDT) :::I'm not saying that they are good, read what I said. I said it's a brain dead class. Both in PvE and PvP, it's pretty much pressing T 1-2-3, and using chants as necessary, which is why it's good for a begginer. As for a ranger better.. barrage? Ha... ha. Seriously, using a bow for DPS is a lost cause. Warrior, being the heaviest damage dealer, at least a hell lot better than a ranger, and then the paragon, having a very similar DPS... let's see what that makes the paragon... -210.3.39.32 22:40, 8 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Don't make me hit you over the head noting that Barrage + Splinter Weapon deals more damage in one shot then that Paragon can deal in 20. Anyway, I think I'm getting a bit touchy, so I'm off to bed. --50x19px user:Zerris 22:42, 8 May 2007 (CDT) :::::Only against mobs, in which case you'd be better off with SFs and MSes. Against straggling foes, even if you hit 2 at the same time, a paragon is going to deal more damage simply due to better IAS, Attack Speed, and damage. Barrage is around a shot per 2 seconds, plus the lag due to recharge, /W means no Conjure, and /Rt means time spent on casting, no vampiric, and certainly no conjures. It has no deepwound, no real spike. Plus on the interrupts though. :::::Try staying alive till VoD on a paragon. Get Conjure, SoL, Cruel Spear, Harrier's Toss. Fun fun fun. -210.3.39.32 22:52, 8 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::And then you get assassins, with the highest DPS in the game... fun stuff. -Auron 23:04, 8 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Newbie assassins are usually dead, which equates to the lowest possible DPS :( (edit) new to guild wars, not new to assassin --Deathwing 23:08, 8 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::::To Auron- of course, "gimmick" has a negative connotation to it for a reason. Assassins are also one of the easiest to counter, speaking of Shield Bash, Holy Veil, Hexbreaker, Dshot/Savage/Wail/Interrupts, and Diversion, due to their reliance on hexes, and certain skills to deal any damage at all, and then you also have what must be the easiest spikes to catch.. well, kinda.-210.3.39.32 23:11, 8 May 2007 (CDT) :::::::::I disagree. They aren't as tough as, say, a warrior, but warriors are globally countered by Aegis etc whereas Assassins are not. -Auron 23:18, 8 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::Ah, perhaps (sorry Sarah?), but it's been argued: that anti-warrior skills are so popular is a testament to their effectiveness~ not to mention that warriors are far harder to counter than sins -still-. You have blinds snares speed boost etc to counter warriors, some of those apply to sins, some don;t (shadow step), true, but these counters aren't hard counters in the sense that there is no fucking way dragons can win against archers, carriers can own EMP + BCs, and anything aginst mammoth tank spam. Mirror of Disenchantment, Powerleak, Powerblock, RC, Hexbreaker, and so on are your friends. In fact, nothing gives you a faster wipe than a melee/physical heavy build and a power block on an LoD on the infuser or Aegis from the prot. They aren't gimmicky in the sense it's how well you play and how well you counter and counter the counter that counts, whereas Assassins is whether you happen to have holy veil, return/shield bash or something like that near you. I also don't think sin spikes are anywhere as lethal as people put it without a shame/gale or something, but it's also less versatile, speedy, and in some cases unpredictable. Eh, I mean you can kinda guess when he's almost going to jump again, whereas a bunch of warriors/paragons can beat a squishie to pulp without really using any skills. If they do that, and you infuse, 10gold if you can guess who they are going to use the skills on. :::::::::lol, I talk too much. /shutsup. -Silk Weaker 04:14, 9 May 2007 (CDT) :Get off my lawn! --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 23:23, 8 May 2007 (CDT) ::But I was using this discussion to Defy Boredom... --50x19px user:Zerris 23:26, 8 May 2007 (CDT) :::But Zerris, you do that for conversation in general. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 00:38, 17 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Picking up on an old discussion: Dervs own for starting chars. Seriously, decent self heals, IMO dervs are more imba then paras. you just gotta know how to play them properly =P. (Warw, not logging in 'cause im leaving in like 5 seconds). bitter was auron Okay, time to revive the discussion. Basically, Sarah, I cleaned up the article; you reverted and, to be frank, totally fucked it up. I cannot revert without breaking 1RV, so all I can do is plead to your sanity to remove stupidass shit like Apply Poison and Cyclone Axe on a warrior. -Auron 23:31, 8 May 2007 (CDT) :Whoops, I'm talking about the Warrior one this time. In case you didn't notice, I only pruned the articles on classes I am very experienced playing; please don't mindlessly revert, especially when that means re-adding stupid shit. -Auron 23:31, 8 May 2007 (CDT) "although popular, a Necromancer using Fire Magic is rarely effective, and often disparaged by more experienced players." what the hell dude? why would you even comtemplate adding notes like that? — Skuld 02:44, 9 May 2007 (CDT) A Necromancer using Fire Magic? I haven't even seen that in RA. --50x19px user:Zerris 06:36, 9 May 2007 (CDT) :The uncalled for attitude of an admin non-withstanding right now and I will comment on that on his page, I came across this where Auron stated Sarah she does not care for the efforts to make these secondary profession pages. If that is the case, then she is causing premeditated disruption to the wiki. I would have believed she actually thought what she was adding was what she thought was best for the article(s) until I read that. After reading that, however, any more disruptive behavior to edit those pages into some wacky circus of off-the-wall ideas just to confuse players looking for help from a user that doesn't even care about the articles, and I will enact administration action to make sure the quality of those articles are being improved instead of being hindered by any individual. — Gares 10:35, 9 May 2007 (CDT) ::You do realize how incredibly unfair what you just said is, don't you? ::"I would have believed she actually thought what she was adding was what she thought was best for the article(s) until I read that." ::"That" being: ::"Talking to Sarah in-game has revealed that she does not give a damn about our efforts." ::So, you're warning with administrative action based on a subjective evaluation of intentions from Auron, who's one of the main protagonists of this conflict? Of course he's going to say that she doesn't give a damn about their efforts, she's stated it herself on the wiki that she doesn't want those articles to be only about what "top" PvPers think they should be like. You are threatening with blocking over a content dispute, failing to acknowledge that the guy whose words you're listening to is the same guy that just walked all over GW:NPA by spitting all kinds of colourful verbiage towards the person you are threatening to ban. ::I didn't even want to get involved in this stupid issue, but H.S. hasn't posted in two days, and I'd much rather say something now hoping that it's not too late, than risk letting Auron and his merry band drive away from the wiki someone who disagrees with them using all sorts of unorthodox manners, including intimidation via trollish attacks and lynch mobs. Adding an unfair blocking warning from a sysop on top of that is over the line, I'm afraid. You want to see disruptive behaviour? User talk:Skuld#secondary professions for a skeleton.: ::"We're clearing out the crap. Please don't re-add the crap, Sarah.""Are you high on stupid juice?" "Stop adding dumb things sarah, we're trying to create some decent articles, not crap-strewn abominations." ::Looking at the discussion above here and on Skuld's talk page I see a good faith contributor trying to find a compromise with the other side, and Auron's posse howling back not giving an inch. Your warning here is terribly out of place and unfair, in my opinion. --Dirigible 16:11, 11 May 2007 (CDT) :::I got annoyed at the "don't do this notes" and flipped. Sorry about that Sarah. — Skuld 16:20, 11 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Sorry if I caused any hassle (I do that a lot ;) I was just concerned with the information we were giving out to the less knowledgeable players. No harm intended really, but just in case, I am sorry =) (First time using the smiley lolz). [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 17:07, 11 May 2007 (CDT) :::::It's been a while, I know, but I have been away and I feel this is unresolved on my end. The one thing I know about Auron is that he saves everything a person says. He likes to quote my sayings to him that I had said 2 or 3 months ago, so when he says someone sais something, I believe him. Also, while she possibly ignored the comment, Sarah could have disputed the fact that she said that. After all that, I value the integrity of the wiki above all else. Notice that in my last sentence from my first post, it was not directly aimed at Sarah, but as a notice to whomever. And that's all is was...a notice. I do not threaten, I do not like the word threaten, and I take offense when someone thinks I am threatening someone. :::::Now, this is to Sarah and no one else from her comment on my talk page. I am sorry you felt my comments were out of place and made you upset. My comments on the site are aimed towards keeping the peace and integrity of the site and nothing more. You are right about being cold though. When it comes to things involving disputes or the integrity of the wiki, I do not let my feelings get in the way thus trying to step back and become unbiased. That kind of detachment will not be found here. If I did not see the bigger picture, I apologize, but you can ask others that I will get on them on the wiki, yet they are still my friends when the day is over. I've banned Auron before and got on him about this when it occurred, yet he is still my friend. When I wrote my first post, I was more disappointed that you would say something like that and the admin action notice was not aimed at you. Blocking you was not even on my mind when I was writing. I still consider you a friend regardless. — Gares 10:58, 23 May 2007 (CDT) Female Aww, I want pictures! —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA]] 09:57, 9 May 2007 (CDT) :O.o.... ~Readem ::o.O --50x19px user:Zerris 17:27, 15 May 2007 (CDT) :::0.O --Renegade26 05:44, 20 May 2007 (CDT) Darn.. I wanted pictures too.. They don't have to be naked or anything, you know. xD lmao (All in fun and more of stupidity) Your buddy! (LOL) --Crimson Remnants - PWN3D! 12:49, 25 May 2007 (CDT) :you are all offically wierdos --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 13:04, 26 May 2007 (CDT) ::0.o--Renegade26 13:24, 26 May 2007 (CDT) :::I apologize for my Gender... >_> --50x19px user:Zerris 14:14, 26 May 2007 (CDT) ::::o.O--Renegade26 03:09, 27 May 2007 (CDT) :Use Ward Against Perverts!!!! (I don't want pics, I like for your comments and humor :D) PvEreanor 22:31, 2 August 2007 (CDT) ::I like that approach. Slip in as the cool guy, then when she least expects it "I WANT PIXXX" --DEATHWING 22:37, 2 August 2007 (CDT) :::I like that approach too. Slip in as the "honest guy" that uncovers the truth about the "cool guy", spending months Watching her Talkpage, commenting, being nice, against all odds persuading her to be your cyber, and then, when she obviously expects it "I WANT NAKED PICS!!!". PvEreanor 22:52, 2 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Was it that obvious? :( --DEATHWING 22:53, 2 August 2007 (CDT) LAWL! Best. Userbox. Ever. HAHAHAHA! The Paintballer (T/ ) 21:17, 17 August 2007 (CDT) ::total ewww. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 19:31, 23 August 2007 (CDT) Me Ok now it's your turn =P--Darksyde Never Again 21:05, 26 September 2007 (CDT) Image copyright problem Thank you for uploading the files listed below. GuildWiki takes copyright very seriously, and the images you have supplied are missing information on its copyright status. The images will be deleted after 7 days, unless the copyright status is determined for the license and the source of the images. Please review Project:Image use policy and add a copyright tag to their image description page. Thank you for your cooperation. The following is a list of files that need attention: *Image:"Ni!".jpg -- Xeon 08:57, 11 May 2007 (CDT) :delete it. tracking down the frame grab and showing it was from a fair use site for an 11 month old image isn't worth the time.--Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 22:01, 11 May 2007 (CDT) ::and stop plastering my talk page with that oververbose template trash. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 22:02, 11 May 2007 (CDT) :::You can NEVER kill the spirt of the Knights that say Ni! [[User:Solus| Solus]] 04:34, 12 May 2007 (CDT) GPL Do you really mean the GPL? While it's not strictly a software license, the way it's written makes it confusing or non-sensical for things that aren't software. --Fyren 00:52, 20 May 2007 (CDT) :GPL, Gnu General Public License. seems to have a hearty following over here --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 01:01, 20 May 2007 (CDT) ::Less than 600 files out of 762k seems more like people not understanding the GPL or using it when they probably meant the GFDL. --Fyren 01:05, 20 May 2007 (CDT) :::I came to this talk page right now to ask the exact same question as Fyren above, whether you really meant GPL and not GFDL. Using the GPL for images is icky, since you need to make available the "source code" of the images. This is usually interpreted as the .psd file, or whatever you were using to create the image, but it's still vague. There's other copyleft licenses which are more suitable for this purpose (f.i. the GFDL). :::Furthermore, I'm not even sure you can release those pictures as GPL at all. They're just screenshots from GuildWars, I think the copyright is still with ANet. You can at most claim fair use, but relicensing them under a free license doesn't seem right to me. --Dirigible 03:08, 20 May 2007 (CDT) ::::have i mentioned how much i dislike bureaucracy? --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 11:02, 20 May 2007 (CDT) :::::Those are copyright, you dont own the rights to screenshots. -- Xeon 11:04, 20 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::OMFG! I DON'T CARE AND I'M NOT CHANGING THEM ALL AGAIN! --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 11:10, 20 May 2007 (CDT) skill quick references Hi, do you think it's a good idea to remove the legend and TOC from the skill QR articles? The legend isn't exactly redundant because the icons are technically not explained. They are the same as in the game, yes, but that doesn't fit "redundant" in the context of the article. However, what's out of the question, IMHO, is that the TOC is useful and necessary for quickly navigating these articles and should not be removed. Would you object to reverting your changes? -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 17:18, 20 May 2007 (CDT) :hover over the icons, they have explanitory text. click any of the icons, they link to the correct articles. all the legend does is get in the way. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 22:33, 20 May 2007 (CDT) Armor pic Hi, we meet again ;) Ty for updating armor with grey pics. One problem, you have a horrible background. You can't see the armor well with a dark background. There are plenty of place on battl island that have a blue background or a sandy background that would fit better with dark armor. Pm me if you can't find it but I choose near the master of enchantment. Ty —'├ Aratak ┤' 10:45, 22 May 2007 (CDT) :go read the talk page, where that was already sugguested, then look here at the next set of pictures which abide by this sugguestion. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 20:52, 22 May 2007 (CDT) ::Sorry then. I should stop editing from work, I don't pay enough attention. ;)—'├ Aratak ┤' 21:03, 22 May 2007 (CDT) :::One more thing though, don't use post process effects if you can. Make everything blurry and whitish.—'├ Aratak ┤' 21:04, 22 May 2007 (CDT) ::::see, i though post processing was making a better image, i usually play with it off. turned it on only for the pics. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 23:16, 22 May 2007 (CDT) Those Female Ranger Druid's pics look awesome :) -Auron 00:46, 24 May 2007 (CDT) :Oh, and you can just leave a list of the old pics on my talk page or somewhere (here, maybe) and I'll delete em, so you don't have to put tags on each. -Auron 00:48, 24 May 2007 (CDT) ::if i don't tag them while i'm switching stuff, i'll forget to later. i'll see what i can do about a conglommed list thou for next time thou. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 00:49, 24 May 2007 (CDT) :::If the armor don't have gray pic they should be maybe no yes.—'├ Aratak ┤' 23:27, 29 May 2007 (CDT) ::::i'm kinda weighing the cost of a reshoot (which requires extra coin) vs the color objection. i think i'm going to go back and mark the cheap armors less forgivvingly in a few minutes, but i want to do everything first. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 23:28, 29 May 2007 (CDT) :::::Ok but we worked hard to come up with a good S&F and that project was about gallery fitting that S&F. It's hard to let our baby go ;)—'├ Aratak ┤' 23:31, 29 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::i know. be forgivving. i'd rather have 90 ok galleries then an incredible obsidian and 89 horrific ones. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 23:33, 29 May 2007 (CDT) Thanks Sarah I just got your message on my talk page. My first comment left there. I've been sort of trolling around user pages for forever. I need to make a thanks section, but I'm making it like that because it's similar to a website I'm designing right now, so I'd rather work on my UserPage than make money doing a job ;) Anyways, thanks for the comment. Kami No Kei! 01:34, 25 May 2007 (CDT) Hey, thanks for your comments on the Survivor Title Guide page. I appreciate your disdain for the title, and many of those who attempt it. I mistook your lack of concern about the title for disrespect and I apologize for that. Thanks for your comments, though, and thanks for explaining. Kami No Kei! 16:59, 9 June 2007 (CDT) Elite factions armor I thought was correct in moving it. Did I move it and was it moved back? Did I incorrectly rename it? I feel like I'm trying to continue editting it an the redirects are pointing back where it originally was. Is it Warrior Ascended Kurzick armor or Warrior Elite Kurzick armor? Is there something I can be doing more correct to help with teh armor moving? I've been trying to mnove the pages and make teh galleries follow. I've been trying to eliminate the middle of the doudle redirects and all references to them. Perhaps you can direct me to something more useful I can be doing that doesn't step on toes or need someone following me. Or am I just crazy? lol. — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 15:25, 26 May 2007 (CDT) :i have no idea what he just said. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 15:26, 26 May 2007 (CDT) ::She. Anyway, I think I'm just confused. I've moved Warrior Ascended Kurzick armor to Warrior Elite Kurzick armor. I then moved the galleries. But when I went to edit the gallery pages I was redirected back to the Ascended armor. I didn't see anything in recent changes sayng it was moved back. I saw my own changes moving it however. You were the last person to edit this before me and I was hoping you knew. Perhaps having corrected me. Am I just crazy? Perhaps you could have a look at it and tell me if I did it wrong. The move log says I was the last person to touch it. Thanks. The pages in question are Warrior Elite Kurzick armor/Female (and male) which I moved but appear to be just redirects. I'm afraid I'm having a little trouble expressing myself. I've kind of confused myself quite a bit here. — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 15:35, 26 May 2007 (CDT) :the short answer is "don't worry about redirects right now. move the page where it's supposed to go". --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 15:36, 26 May 2007 (CDT) ::Ahh, I think I see what the problem was. Thanks a bunch. Thought I was going nuts. Are there any areas I can work on where I'm less likely to get all confused? LOL— [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 15:37, 26 May 2007 (CDT) :::i'd start with Monk armor and make sure all those links point to the correct name. don't worry about moving the pages, just fix the links. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 15:39, 26 May 2007 (CDT) Contest Meh, thought this would be fun. The goal is to find a mystery message I have hidden somewhere on either PvX or Guild Wiki. Using clues I have hidden, you can find the message. Just something to do if you are bored, which I am sure you are :p. First Clue is on my PvX Page, look careful nd you'll find it. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 02:00, 28 May 2007 (CDT) You're Invited To version 2 of my Skill Design Contest. It can be found on PvXWiki | here. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 13:12, 6 June 2007 (CDT) Update galleries I noticed you've added a cleanup tag to Necro Elite Luxon Female. The template can handle images with the old names correctly now. Do they still need to be moved for accuracy? Because most of the other ones just added the new parameter to the template so the images don't need to be moved. I thought I'd ask in case you knew about it and still thought they should be moved. — [[User:JediRogue|'Rogue']] 23:59, 8 June 2007 (CDT) :updated, clearly not --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 17:53, 9 June 2007 (CDT) About the Japanese I'm not native Japanese, so don't shoot me if I'm wrong, but I think there is a grammar mistake in the Japanese box. It says "簡単な日本語を話せます", while it should be "簡単な日本語が話せます". If the verb is in the potetial form, を is changed to が. Just happened to read it and it caught my attention...84.193.94.208 17:06, 24 August 2007 (CDT) Pardon me, but I have no idea what that box means in the first place. does anyone, really understand it? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 17:23, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :It litterally (or however you spell it^^) means "This user can speak easy Japanese". をis a particle that follows an indirect object (I believe it's called that way in English ><). However, if the verb is in it's potential form (can speak), then the particle following the indirect object has to change to が. Anyhoo... doesn't really matter I guess. 84.193.94.208 15:08, 25 August 2007 (CDT) ::please refer to User_talk:Honorable_Sarah/1#About your ja-1 box, then to Category:Users/Language/ja-1. with love --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 21:31, 4 September 2007 (CDT) The Old Hello Hey Sarah, Bink here. It's been a while, but we're back into the game with a vengeance. How might one get in contact with you? 129.6.73.20 19:48, 24 October 2007 (UTC) omg Where have you been! I missed you! —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 07:05, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :not around. playing other games, etc. it's good to hear from you again. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 07:08, 29 December 2007 (UTC) Image:Armor monk m.jpg Is still used in the Monk Armor/Factions/Basic or something Gallery. And Aratak's sandbox. Is there a replacement image I am unaware of? (T/ ) 08:22, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :several, but the place where it's used isn't used anymore, the gallery has better images, and the actual monk armor gallery doesn't subst that page in. i've marked the page, but it's still in a sandbox of a user, so can't be deleted. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 08:25, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, I see. Thank you for checking. I should have known better...must be tired. (T/ ) 08:29, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Welcome back! Welcome back to the wiki', whoever you are. =P. You posted on one of my Ip's talk pages saying I was a vandal, I think.. Or somthing about guilds.. I get a lot of messages, since I use a privite network, which contains a lot of IP's.. At least, i think so, since my IP gets about 50 IP's mail and messages.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 10:28, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :probably this one check the contribs for that user. i think this is a case of a real vandal catching you instead of vice versa. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 07:40, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Air of Superiority I reverted the removal of the bug tag. See the talk page for that skill for arguments (especially the one that notes that Rampage as One behaved like that and was fixed in a patch to not prevent actions.) — Poki#3 , 22:03, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Wreath Crown So whats wrong with my image?-- CorCaspian :too dark, and it's almost suitable for the cover of playboy. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 07:28, 3 January 2008 (UTC) IDS/FDS A max modded non-inscribable FDS is worth more than an IDS, generally. Just a side note --- -- (s)talkpage 07:38, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :since when? IDS has always been more valuable, ever since the introduction. besides scammers are much more likely to get a non-max FDS from ascalon, dye it and sell it as an IDS then take a honestly valuable IDS and try to scam with it. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 07:41, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::Since IDS's because a Gold item, rather than blue. Mad ethen drop more often, and lowering the price to the 15k range. A FDS is closer to 20-25k. But yes, a scammer will just get some pos FDS and dye it blue... --- -- (s)talkpage 07:48, 3 January 2008 (UTC) more stuff "is this a bot marking these images? it's a polar bear minipet from the game." I think the auto licensing tag is since the licensing drop down menu on the Upload Image form. I have no idea since when that is added, tho. --- -- (s)talkpage 07:49, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :it must be a new wikia thing. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 07:49, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Thanks hey, I just wanted to say thank you for the compliments on my work and for the help with working the Wiki. I'm still trying to figure everything out, and still messing up a bit >.< If you like what I've done so far with monster images, please drop a line on my talk page with any other monsters you think I ot to try to snag.--Lord Twitchiopolis 21:49, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Ranger Studded Leather armor Why did you revert my updated on this armor. My version of the armor had neutral lighting and a better background then yours. Also, I made sure the hair was not a hinderance in viewing the armor. Also, your version of the armor was previously marked as "unacceptable" in the Armor Galleries Project. When I added my version, I was able to mark it as acceptable. But you changed it back, therefore the pictures now should unacceptable agian. Would you rather retake the images so they meet the standards, or just undo the revert to the pictures? Kamiawolf 03:01, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Skill box --> User skill box The following pages in your userspace are using : *User:Honorable Sarah/"Hey You Kids! Turn That Music Down!" *User:Honorable Sarah/Defy Boredom Because they are user-created skills, they should instead be using . Please update them to use the correct template. If they have not been changed in 5 days, they will be changed for you. —Dr Ishmael 02:55, 9 May 2008 (UTC) help sarah i have copied a bit of your text in order to learn wikipedia, but erhm how can you create new pages to plant in builds???? Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 15:19, December 1, 2010 (UTC)